


no manners

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everything is consensual, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, boy pussy, fuck buddies kinda, jaehyun is jaemin's dad and jeno's friend, jaemin has a pussy, jaemin is 21, jeno is 28, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it’s only been a week since jeno started staying in jaemin's house to attend a conference in the city for his job, two days since they started sneaking around, but jaemin is already getting used to jeno’s surprising touches.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	no manners

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags ok!! i am sleep deprived and it is 2 am so this is probably full of errors 🙇♀️

jaemin is washing the dishes in the sink when he feels a hand trail down his thigh from his back.

 **“hmm… hyung… w-wha--”** jaemin asks with a hint of unease but his skin still feels tingly from the way his jeno hyung, his dad’s friend, touches him.

jaemin’s dad jaehyun was one of the alumni in jeno’s uni organization and since jeno was the president in his senior year, jeno got to know most of the alumni and particularly got close with jaehyun. 

it’s only been a week since jeno started staying in their house to attend a conference in the city for his job, and two days since they started sneaking around but jaemin is already getting used to jeno’s surprising touches and groping. they’ve talked about it, and jaemin doesn’t really mind as long as they’re both careful not to get caught by his parents.

 **“i’ve wanted to do this since you entered the room in** **_that_** **, kitten.”** jaemin turns his head to the side to crash their mouths together.

jaemin is wearing a pink shirt that hugs his tiny waist and white cotton shorts that display his toned legs that go on for days. 

when jeno first saw him a week ago, he thought jaemin looked like an angel, full of innocence, could never do anything filthy. but his body was another story. with his sultry lips, supple skin, and plump ass, jaemin is a walking wet dream. the personification of jeno’s wet dreams.

 **“you smell so good, baby. hmmm, you’re making my cock hard again,”** jeno whispers against the back of jaemin’s neck.

 **“hyung… ahhh, my parents are just in the next room,”** jaemin protests when he feels jeno’s hand fondle his boy pussy that is starting to leak.

they all just had their lunch and jaemin’s parents are watching tv in the living room, which is adjacent to the kitchen where jeno is currently tainting the younger.

jaemin couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip as jeno slips his hand inside his panties to stroke his folds directly. he instinctively juts his ass out when jeno’s boner brushes behind him, pressing his rear harder against jeno’s hard cock.

jaemin swallows. he looks back and his eyes meet jeno’s lustful ones, and he knows he’s no different.

 **“h-hyung… feels so good ohhh…”** jaemin softly moans as jeno adds another finger to the two that are already inside him.

jeno grinds his front against jaemin’s backside, his length poking jaemin’s hole, warm and thick despite the layers of clothing between them.

one particular deep thrust and jaemin is cumming on jeno’s hand. the blonde doesn’t stop pounding his fingers into jaemin’s pussy and rubbing his dick against him until jaemin is writhing in front of him, and he had to cover jaemin’s mouth with his other hand to repress his moans. jeno has learned first hand in just two days that the younger is _loud_ and as much as that fact turns him on, they couldn’t risk being heard by jaemin’s parents.

 **“f-fuck,”** jaemin curses weakly. if it weren’t for jeno’s hands on his waist supporting him, he probably would’ve had already fallen on the floor with how much his knees feel like jelly from his intense orgasm. 

jeno washes his hands (but not before licking his fingers, which makes jaemin’s legs impossibly weaker) and wipes jaemin’s cheeks. only then did jaemin realize that a few tears have leaked from his eyes.

 **“you did so well, baby.”** jeno praises jaemin while pressing soft kisses on his temple. **“my good boy.”**

 **“nana! your favorite show is starting!”** the two immediately break apart upon hearing jaemin’s dad call from the living room.

jaemin’s cheeks are flushed when he places a chaste kiss to the corner of jeno’s mouth. he giggles, **“my** **_favorite_ ** **show just ended, dad.”**

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you liked this and comment any requests!
> 
> hopefully, i'll have the motivation to write more... but i'm planning to have someone call jaemin while jeno is pounding into his tight hole for the next chapter 😁


End file.
